


A Lifetime

by commodorepeppers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorepeppers/pseuds/commodorepeppers
Summary: She would sit upon the throne later.She had a lifetime for that.





	A Lifetime

The Iron Throne.

It sat there. Atop a few stairs. A thousand blades. Waiting for her _._

Daenerys Targaryen climbed the steps. Her hand brushing one of the freezing cold blades that made up the throne.

It wasn't what she had expected.

The mountain of swords from Viserys' stories wasn't there.

But it was magnificent.

Absolutely gorgeous.

And it was hers.

She was about to sit when she heard footsteps.

It was Jon.

_Aegon._

She decided to turn around and welcome him.

She would sit upon her throne later.

She had a lifetime for that.

 


End file.
